


Invisible strings

by MoonwritingFF



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Drama & Romance, F/F, LGBTQ Female Character, Romance, Women Being Awesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:46:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 18,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25472602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonwritingFF/pseuds/MoonwritingFF
Summary: Here I am.The woman who couldn't be tamed.The woman who didn't care.The woman whose heart was frozen.The awesome Ava Sharpe.Here I am.Standing in front of the church where my brother is going to marry the woman I love.
Relationships: Sara Lance/Ava Sharpe
Comments: 30
Kudos: 119





	1. Chapter 1

_Here I am._

_The woman who couldn't be tamed._

_The woman who didn't care._

_The woman whose heart was frozen._

_The awesome Ava Sharpe._

_Here I am._

_Standing in front of the church where my brother is going to marry the woman I love._

* * *

_5 months earlier..._

**(Sara's POV)**

The soft caresses on my back wake me up slowly. I stretch while yawning, turn around and cuddle closer to my fiancé.

"Good morning beautiful" He whispers, placing a kiss on my head.

"Morning" I mumble. I don't like talking when I just woke up, I am more a snoozing person. Ray is the opposite, so he keeps talking.

"Ready for today? It's gonna be an awesome day!" And he keeps talking even more. "Mum is bringing cupcakes, she still remembers that time when you ate too many cupcakes at my dad's birthday party..."

I open one eye to glare at him. He laughs.

With a sigh and a huge effort I manage to speak.

"I was really hungry and the food was too spicy. I hate spicy."

I turn around to sit on the bed and he hugs me from behind.

"Hey Sara, don't get mad. It was a joke babe." And he kisses my shoulder.

I could never get mad at him, he is too sweet, too good. My lips look for his lips and we kiss. We are so lucky to have each other.

We slowly get up and walk to the bathroom and the kitchen, like every morning for the last 5 months, since we live together. Ray starts making pancakes, I start making coffee. Every day the same thing, it's our lovely routine. But today it is slightly different. We're both excited because we'll be meeting his family. Of course I already know his family, I've seen them many times and I love them all. His mum Pam, his dad Josh and his sister Lauren. They are all very kind and funny. They accepted me in the family since day one, I always felt special around them. There is one family member though, I haven't met yet, and that's Ray's youngest sister, Ava. I heard a lot about her, I know she is a talented businesswoman who owns a bar in LA, so she lives there. I know she is outgoing and perfectionist. I know she is gay and I know she loves her family BUT she doesn't see them often. In fact, in the last 3 years she visited her family twice.

"Excited, huh?" Ray asks.

"Yeah, totally! I mean, I am finally meeting the famous Ava Sharpe! I really hope she likes me, otherwise she'll make my life a living hell until I leave the family... that's what your other sister said."

"Babe, don't believe everything Lauren says. Ava just pretends to be a badass but she's a softie inside! And I am sure she will like you, who cannot like you? Just be careful, she loves charming beautiful women and taking them to bed..." He says laughing, and kisses my cheek. I smile like a dork. I am so in love with Ray, I can't believe we're getting married in half a year.

* * *

**(Ava's POV)**

"Of course Nora, you're my best friend!" I say for the fifth time, rolling my eyes.

Nora finally smiles relieved. Our plan will work. I mean, I am the awesome Ava Sharpe. Everything I want, I get. From what I've heard about that Sara, I can say she is an idiot. Somehow she managed to charm my brother, I bet she is pretty, like a Disney princess, with nice boobs. I bet she is going to hurt him and manipulate him... just like a Disney princess with nice boobs.

Nora, on the other hand, is my best friend. She has been with my brother before, for 3 years and their relationship was great, but she had to leave the country for a job and they broke up after a while. Now she wants him back, but he is too focused on that bitch Sara. That's where I come in.

"So you just do your thing, Ava. I will fix him if he gets hurt." Nora says, and I nod. I think, what if she gets hurt? But then I remember I don't care about my brother's fiancée.

Actually I hardly care about anyone. People say I have a frozen heart, and it is true. It froze because I was too stupid before, I got hurt too many times. Now I am different, now nobody can hurt me because nobody gets close enough. I push them all away. "Don't worry Nora, there's no girl who can resist my charm for too long. I'll make her fall for me and leave my brother so you can jump to his arms and make him happy. Then I'll just leave her alone so she can find another guy."


	2. Chapter 2

**(Ava's POV)**

I step out of my car and walk to the door. Of course they saw me coming, I can see my mum's face in the kitchen window. And now she's waving. Get ready for a warm welcome, Sharpe. _Sigh._ I smile though, I love my family. I take the keys from my bag but the door is suddenly open and there it is, the family hug. Such a tradition it is, to squeeze my body in between four other bodies. But wait, there's only 3 other bodies now.

"Yeah hello everybody! Where's my brother? Mum stop crying, I'm not dead"

"Oh dear I am so happy to have you here..."

"Come on mum, let's go inside. Yes I am happy too, please stop crying?"

We walk inside and there he is. Ray lifts me in the air with a tight hug and I hug back, laughing.

"I missed you, little sis" He says. Ray knows I hate it when he calls me that.

"Missed you too, nerd! Can't wait to meet your girl!" I wink to make him laugh.

Ray steps aside and my heart stops for a second. Then it starts working again, but the beat is not the same... never again.

Standing in front of me is the most gorgeous blonde that I have ever seen. And believe me, I've seen many of them (intimately). But those eyes... I feel slightly nervous, this is so unusual in me so I shake my head and focus.

"Oh wow bro, you know how to make your choices!" I say, smirking at her. She smiles brightly.

"Hello, I am Sara Lance. It is nice to meet you, Ava." and she reaches out to shake my hand. She is strong.

"Hello Sara Lance, nice to meet you too." I kiss her hand with a wink. Everybody in the room laughs. I like her laugh actually. My brother really has good taste for women. She is still a bitch though, I need to focus on my plan.

"You can just call me Sara. You were right Ray, she is charming." Her eyes are smiling too. I wink again and we sit down on the couches in the living room.

"So! You guys have been together for a long time I heard. How did you meet?" I need information if I want to be effective.

They are sitting close together, across me. His arm over her shoulders, her hand on his thigh. They look at each other smiling and then she starts talking. I knew it, she's got him hypnotized.

"We met 2.5 years ago, at work. Then we went to a karaoke party " She giggles nervously. I smirk.

"Yeah I fell for her voice and moves, you have to see her dance sometime, sis."

Yep he's definitely wrapped around her finger, this is gonna be harder than I thought.

"Oh no Ray, you know I get shy..."

"Yeah we want to see your moves someday, Sara! We've waited too long already!" Lauren says. I am actually curious too, but I wanna go back to the important things.

"So you met there and..."

"Well we started hanging out, then dating... after some time he asked me to be his girlfriend, it was so cute!" and she gives him a peck. Ugh too sweet.

"So you've been living together for some months now? Since he proposed. Did you know he asked me for help to find the perfect ring?" Time to make MY moves.

"Really? So I should thank your sister for my beautiful ring?" She chuckles and everybody chuckles. Ray blushes, I love it. And I wink at her one more time.

* * *

**(Sara's POV)**

Ava really is charming. She is a funny person and I am enjoying our conversations a lot. It's good to see Ray and his family truly happy. They've always been a cheerful family, but now I realize they can get even happier when the family is complete. They love their youngest member and I can even taste that in Pam's lunch. She cooked it in a special way.

"Oh mum, this is so delicious! Could do with extra spicy though" Ava says. Of course, I could have guessed she likes spicy. And I can guess here comes the cupcakes story again. _Sigh_

"No dear, Sara doesn't like spicy. The first time she came over she ended up eating chocolate cupcakes for dinner..." Pam says. I expect Ava to laugh like everyone else does but I am surprised, even relieved. She just looks at me and smiles. I smile back.

"So Sara… can I have your number?” She asks. “You know, we'll be family now so we can hang out..." She winks again. What is it with the winks? I can't see the badass Ava Ray was talking about before, I think she is adorable. I give her my number and after a few minutes, when the general conversation is about the weather, I excuse myself to go to the bathroom.

I am washing my hands and checking my makeup when my phone beeps with a text. I think it must be Zari, my best friend, to ask how it's going. But it is an unknown number.

**_Hey Sara, this is my number. Missing you already so hurry up!_ **

And immediately another text.

**_I'm the spicy hot blonde, in case you were wondering ;)_ **

I find myself laughing in the bathroom. That woman really is charming.

When I join everyone again, they are starting to get up and take the dishes to the kitchen. I help right away and start the same argument with Pam all over again: Who will wash the dishes? I offer to wash them, then she says I shouldn't because I'm a guest, then I say I want to do it and she should rest, and then she says I should spend the time with Ray... That goes on for like fifteen minutes until she gives up.

"I'll help Sara with the dishes, mum"

We both turn around to see Ava standing there, smiling sheepishly. I like her smile.

"But Ava, you never offer to do the dishes... are you feeling alright?" Pam says, and I can't keep a chuckle. I notice she got embarrassed though, she is blushing. Actually Pam realized too because she smiles at her daughter and walks out of the kitchen, leaving us alone.

Ava walks closer to me and doesn't seem to realize I have a personal space around me. Her face is inches away from mine, her eyes are fixed in my eyes and I feel weird. Suddenly she grabs the cloth I forgot I was holding in my hand, and she winks. There's the wink again.

"So let's get over with the dishes so we can start the drinking?" Ava says with a smirk, walking pass me to the counter and brushing her arm against mine in the process. I'm sure she lingered the touch on purpose.

"Oh. Yeah definitely." I let go a breath I didn't know I was holding.


	3. Chapter 3

* * *

**(Sara's POV)**

"So what's the deal? I've been told you're badass but you're actually kinda cute" Wait. Cute?

Ava chuckles while drying a plate.

"It's been a really long time since the last time they called me that, Sara" She says. I can see a little hint of pain there, but maybe I imagined it because it only lasts a second and then she's smiling mischievously again.

"Well, do you show your cute side to everyone or just to me?" Oh my god I am flirting with this woman. And as if it wasn't enough, I wink.

It is so worth it though, because Ava laughs again, more openly now, a bit surprised even. I like it when she laughs. She doesn't answer though, and she just keeps drying plates avoiding my eyes. I blush. Yes I freaking blush.

* * *

**(Ava's POV)**

I can't believe Sara is already flirting with me. That totally sounded like flirting to me, and it takes me out of guard. I should have answered something smart and sexy right away. What's going on? It's that stupid word she used. The C word. She called me 'cute' and that moved something inside me.

"Are you girls ready?" Lauren stepped in the kitchen "Hurry up, we'll play the game" she says, and she walks back to the living room.

Sara looks at me and we smile. Of course she knows the game too, it's tradition in the Sharpe's family. I am curious so I dry the last plate and we hurry towards the others.

They are all sitting on the couches around the coffee table where the board game is placed. Next to it there's glasses and a bottle of rosé. Perfect.

As I take a sit next to my dad, I see Ray across of me moving to the side to leave a space for his girlfriend. But I am amused to see Sara sitting next to me instead. Amused and happy, for some reason. Ray smiles to me, that means he is happy too because his girlfriend feels comfortable around me. When I look at her though, I see she is not smiling, she seems to be thinking.

* * *

**(Sara's POV)**

First laughs are already echoing in the house after a few minutes. I love this game, it is so much fun. You can only move forward with the help of someone else, and you need to choose wisely in every kind of challenge. It's finally my turn now.

"Let's see... ok it says you have to match. Who will you play with?" Pam squeals. She always gets so excited with games.

"I choose Ava" I smirk to her. I really am feeling curious about this woman. She smirks back. I stare at her eyes for a while.

Ray brings me back to reality clearing his throat. "Are you ready?" Ava and I grab a paper and a pen. "Disney princesses!" Ray says laughing, and we all laugh before I start thinking.

Ava distracts me, she is already writing and I can't think of any Disney Princess at the moment... Ok I got it.

"So show us what you got!" Josh says.

Everybody's looking at me so I guess I should talk first.

"Um... Ok I wrote Rapunzel, Tiana, Elsa and Anna" I say, and I am confused with the look on Ava's face.

"What?" She says. Her face looks so funny as she frowns her eyebrows looking at me incredulously. "I thought you were a normal person, Sara! I wrote Snow White, Aurora, Cinderella and Jasmin..." She actually looks pissed and puzzled. I start laughing really loudly and soon the whole family does the same. I see Ava trying to keep herself from laughing too, without much success. Then she pours some wine in her glass and drinks up.

* * *

**(Ava's POV)**

I am losing and I hate it. I am getting in a really bad mood and who had the bright idea of leaving the bottle near me? I am losing at this game and everything is blurry. I also giggle a lot and I can't help it. There she goes, moving forward in the game again. High five with Ray cause they matched on the 'dinner' category.

"Well of course you do! You live together and have dinner together!" I whine.

"Aww come on Sharpie, don't be upset. We can team up now so you can try to win" Sara is smiling at me and I smile back like a dork. Stop drinking, Ava.

"How did you call me?" I blurt out curious.

"Sharpie" She smiles again. Oh she has been drinking too, I see it in her eyes. She has beautiful blue eyes...

"Your turn Ava!" Lauren says, pushing on my shoulder playfully and causing me to move forward losing some balance. My face is inches away from Sara's. I feel a punch in my stomach. I see she tenses and widens her eyes. I feel my face getting warm. What the hell?

I hear laughter and I sit straight again, faking a laugh too. Lauren says I'm drunk. Well yes, I am, you're so smart sis. I clear my throat and look at Sara. She is nervously scratching the back of her neck. She looks cute actually.

"Well Sara, I wanna team up with you for this challenge." I smile reassuringly and she smiles back. The challenge is about coincidence on an option.

"Ok so listen up!" Lauren says, and reads the card. "If you two go on a date in the park and a storm suddenly comes, what do you do?" We all giggle and wait for the options. "A- You reschedule it for another day and go home. B- You dance in the rain. C- You find a dry place and wait."

"B" We both answer at once, looking at each other. We smile widely and start laughing. Everybody laughs and my dorky brother says he needs to write that down.

Next is Sara's turn and she picks me. It's funny how my bad mood is gone. We have to match again, this time it is colors.

"Ok I wrote Yellow, Pink, Brown and Blue" I say looking into Sara's eyes. And I wink.

"Oh my god I wrote the exact same colors!" She squeals. I woo and clap my hands. I don't know what's going on with me. We high five and laugh a lot. Now we both are winning the game and there's only one challenge to go.

I have a blast when Ray picks Sara for his challenge and they don't match. He is pissed now and she is making fun of him. Ok maybe she's not that much of a bitch as I thought she was. The bottles of rosé are over already and it's getting dark. This is one of the best days ever and it's about to get better because it's my turn again and I will win this game.

"Ava, you can choose partner now" My mum says.

"I choose Sara, of course. We're gonna win together" I say, but she winks this time.

"You two don't like each other and one of you is going out with the other's brother or sister. What do you do? A- You let your brother be happy and shut up. B- You convince your brother to break up. C- You convince your enemy to leave your brother alone." Ray reads. I swallow hard.

"C" We answer at once. We won and she is jumping around happily. Everybody else is laughing. I am not.


	4. Chapter 4

* * *

**(Sara's POV)**

I get a kiss on my cheek from Ray, who tells me he'll wait for me in bed later. They're all a bit worried about Ava because after winning the game she hurried outside. That's so unlike her, it seems. Anyway I decided to join her in the garden so I am on my way when I stop and look at the pictures hanging on the wall. I never really stopped to look carefully before. I think I always looked for Ray's face, to be honest. But tonight my attention is caught by a little picture almost too high for me to reach, but at comfortable height for everyone else's eyes. There is young Ava, wearing a green graduation gown. The picture is zoomed to show her face clearly and her bright smile is all I can see. She looks truly happy and I feel a punch in my stomach. Ava is absolutely gorgeous. I can totally understand why all women fall in her embrace. I mean, who wouldn't? I laugh to myself and walk on.

"...I'm telling you Nora, I am fine! A bit of alcohol will help me do this..."

I walk outside holding two cups of champagne and I can hear Ava talking.

"Yeah ok I'll let you know..."

I can see her standing in the corner by the roses, she's on the phone with someone.

"Relax! I got this... Bye Nor, love ya!"

When Ava hangs up I poke on her shoulder and she jumps turning around.

"Ohmygod! Sara! You wanna kill me?"

I chuckle and hand her one of the cups.

"So what will alcohol help you with?" I ask, smirking. She answers with an offended look, but then she giggles shaking her head.

"You like eavesdropping, don't you Lance?"

I try to find her eyes but she is looking at the stars. I look up too. Wow the stars look amazing tonight. It is a beautiful night.

"So I missed the toast inside?" She asks breaking the silence after a few minutes. I search for her eyes again but she's looking at her cup.

"Yeah, Josh decided to open the champagne today. He warned we should only have one cup though" I add, using what I think was Josh's voice. She chuckles, still not looking at me. "You left suddenly before, we didn't want to bother..."

"It's ok. I've missed so many toasts, what's one more? Thanks for the cup" She aims to toast with me. Her eyes finally meet mine and I swear they are even brighter than the stars. 'Just the way you are' by Bruno Mars pops in my head.  _ Oh _ _ her eyes her eyes, make the stars look like they're not shining... _

I don't know what's going on, I can't take my eyes off of hers. I think I see her leaning closer. I panic and take my cup of champagne to my lips. Next thing I know is I almost choke because I tried swallowing all the content of the cup at once. So there I am, coughing and almost dying, while Ava Sharpe is laughing her ass off next to me.

"What was that!?" I manage to ask in between coughs when I'm sure death is not a possibility anymore.

"I'm sorry, I was caught up by the moment..." She sounds slightly nervous and there is no flirty wink this time.

"You realize this already happened twice, right?" I blush asking this and my voice is surprisingly weak. She must be blushing too, because she clears her throat and looks at the stars again, finishing her champagne.

* * *

**(Ava's POV)**

I don't understand what happens to me, she is here, talking about this, I could kiss her right here and right now. I should. And I want to kiss her. That is the problem. I thought she was a bitch and she deserved bad things but I am not sure anymore. She makes me feel warm inside... And I've only known her for how long? 6 hours?

"Bruno Mars?" She startles me for the second time in 20 minutes, I didn't realize I was distractedly singing 'Just the way you are' so I turn to face her again in surprise. Mistake. Now I want to kiss her more.

"I was singing it in my head before too, because of your eyes." Sara smiles, and I am speechless again by her innocent confession. Why is this happening to me? I mentally slap myself. Fight back, Ava.

"You're not the first one falling for my eyes, Sara" I wink. That was good. She's blurry but I see she is losing balance while trying to step back giggling. I reach for her waist to help her steady.

"Woo champagne bubbles get in my head too easily" She keeps giggling.

"Come here" I say, pulling her closer by the waist. "We'll leave the cups here for the night and get you to your fiancé. He'll blame me for this. You need to sleep" I don't like this, I would like to stay outside with tipsy Sara all night. But right now I just have a strange urge to take care of her.

Sara groans in protest and leans against me, her arms around my neck. She kisses my cheek and then chuckles covering her face with the hand. I can't help but laugh too, and she playfully tries to leave my embrace pushing me away so I have an idea. Tickles.

Gosh why didn't I think about this before? I tickle on her ribs and she laughs so much and so adorably that my heart melts. Yes, my freaking frozen heart is melting with Sara's laugh. She attacks back, tickling my neck and I let out the purest laughter I've had in years. Sara found my weakness by instinct. She wants to run away from me, but loses balance again and rests her back against the wall, next to the roses, catching her breath.

It is a beautiful picture, I take some time to save it in my head. Her eyes, her smile, her hair, the roses, the moonlight. I walk towards her slowly, blue eyes fixed in blue eyes. I don't think anymore, I have no reason, I just let my body guide me. My left hand finds her cheek and my right hand finds her waist again. She's not moving, she's just giggling to herself adorably. I lean in, a bit hesitant but she meets me half way and I can feel her lips in mine. Oh sweet God. I feel electricity running through my veins.

* * *

**(Sara's POV)**

My hand finds the back of Ava's neck while I deepen the kiss. I don't even know why I am doing this, it just feels so right. Her lips are so soft I don't even want to think about Ray's lips anymore. Oh crap, Ray.

I break the kiss but I can't stop my mouth from letting out a moan in protest. Ava gasps and looks for my eyes. We're still holding each other close.

"I'm sorry Ava" I whisper, and walk back inside the house, stumbling a bit on my way. When I reach the door I turn around and look at her one last time. She's leaning against the wall where I previously was, looking back at me with a shy smile.


	5. Chapter 5

* * *

**(Sara's POV)**

_ My back is pressed against the door, I feel hands running through my hair and my own hands are roaming on someone's back. _

_ I can feel the warm soft skin in my palms. _

_ My lungs don't get any air because we are making out eagerly, passionately. I let out a soft moan in delight and get one back. It sounds so sexy and... different. _

_ My hands are out of control, I scrape my nails on that amazing skin and feel the shivers it causes. As my hands keep exploring the sensations I find a piece of clothing covering the other person's chest. A bra. _

_ Slightly confused in between all that passion I open my eyes and see... blond hair. My mouth automatically finds a name "Ava" and it comes out like another moan in between kisses. _

_ She breaks the kiss gently and catching her breath she asks "Yes?" one hand is still in my hair and the other is on my cheek. I lean on that hand and look in her eyes. _

_ Suddenly I want more. I don't care about confusion, I don't care about anything else but that feeling in my heart. Without a word I wrap my hands around her again and unhook her bra to toss it on the floor. I get an amazing gasp in appreciation when I pull her body closer to mine and start kissing her neck. _

_ Images flash without a proper order, I hear my name, I say her name, blond hair, blue eyes, I feel like my heart is going to leave my chest any second. _

_ I see her beautiful sexy smirk and wink when she pushes me on the bed... _

And I wake up.

My eyes snap open and I sit on the bed, catching my breath. I don't need to bring my hand to my chest to know that my heart is at full speed. Wow. What the hell was that?

A quick glance at the other side of the bed confirms it was just a dream, because Ray is there, sleeping like a log. I reach out to wake him up for comfort but... no. I can't. I fucking had a fucking hot dream where I was... oh well, fucking his sister.

Shaking my head I check the time on my phone and see it's 7 am. I have a new message from Ava and hesitate at first but then I open it with a muttered "whatever".

**_Do we agree on me being the hottest member of the family now? Good night Sweet lips! X_ **

I see she sent it shortly after I left the garden the previous night. I can't help but smile to myself. It was a badass drunk text, and a prophetic one. Hell yes I did have a good night... A punch of guilt takes me to reality and I run my hand through my hair in frustration.

After a few seconds I get up with a light groan, put my slippers and my leather jacket on, and walk slowly to the door. It creaks a bit when I open it so I scrunch my face and close my eyes without moving. I don't hear sleepy Ray asking where I'm going, so I get out of the room and close the door behind me to walk down the silent hallway. I approach Ava's door and hesitate lifting my hand ready to knock. Ugh hesitating is all I do lately. What am I gonna tell her, anyway? I continue walking down the stairs to the kitchen. I need a cup of coffee to think this through.

* * *

**(Ava's POV)**

I walk in the house after my morning jog. I usually pretty much walk fast all the way, except when I get too excited with a song sounding in my ears and I jog singing along. I don't care about anybody around me, I just do it because that is what takes my stress away.

I said usually. Today it was different. I jogged most of the way, actually a bit too much, and I was looking at the ground all the time. I glanced at people walking by as if I was scared of them finding out what I was thinking. Because I was thinking a lot. First I thought maybe the text was too much but then I thought what the hell, the kiss was too much. A few steps later I thought why was I thinking that, if everything was part of a plan. In that moment I got confused and stopped to get a coffee. Then I kept thinking until the very last block on my way back. There I stood still for a moment to concentrate. I heard my own voice in my head: "Ava Sharpe, stop right there. You don't even like this woman... ok fine you like her but you like many others too. She's not special." I nodded. Anybody who saw me would think I was crazy. "So focus on your plan, it's for your best friend! Charm the girl and don't be charmed in the process. You can do it" I nodded again and walked the last meters to the house.

As I walk through the door I try not making noises because it is only 8 am. And everybody must be sleeping. When I take my headphones off I can hear some noise though, that calls my attention. It comes from the living room. I walk in that direction and notice the flickering lights from the tv on the walls. Someone is awake and watching tv at this time after a long night... I tilt my head to look inside the room without being seen and to my surprise I see Sara sitting on the couch covered with my blanket. She looks concentrated on whatever she is watching. I'm smiling in amusement.

"Well hello, sweet lips!" my voice is not too loud but loud enough to make her curl up in a ball under the blanket. I see her eyes glancing at me in annoyance, maybe because of the nickname I chose, but a second later she avoids looking at me and her attention goes back to the tv.

"Hey, Ava" She mutters.

"Whatever happened to Sharpie? I liked it" I pout my lip funnily while walking towards the couch to sit next to her. Her eyes don't move from the screen. "Mind sharing? This happens to be my blanket..." I say reaching for it. No resistance from her part. I see the empty cup on the coffee table and then try again. "Hey that's also my cup! You like using my stuff, huh?" Nothing, she doesn't move. My patience is running away and I don't want to take a wrong step. "It's ok you can use my stuff, I like you. I'm off to the shower" I get up and walk away, smiling lightly to myself because when I said I like her, her eyes looked back at me.

Freshly showered and after taking my time to put cream on my skin to make it smooth, I step in the kitchen to get some coffee. Everybody is awake and smiling at me. Sara doesn't smile though.

"Hey everyone! Good morning!"

"Good morning sis, you seem happy today. Your playlist was heard all around the house from the shower" Ray says, winking at me. I laugh shaking my head.

"Yeah I had an interesting dream..." I let it drift there. Reality had been more awesome than my stupid dream about a talking dog, but they didn't need to know details. 

My family starts awkwardly talking and telling Sara about how I started singing and my 'angelical voice'... ugh I'll go take my coffee somewhere else, this is embarrassing.

I'm walking out of the room when Lauren asks Sara to sing. Now this is interesting, I'll stay. Everybody focuses on Sara now, trying to convince her to sing for them. I only watch and smile as if I was attending a tennis match because I know that if I beg, she'll never sing. Her blush is becoming tomato after a few minutes so Ray hugs her by the waist and tells everyone to stop bothering. All of them stop reluctantly. I have an idea.

"What if..." All eyes on me. Mine on Sara's. "What if we do karaoke later? You're both staying until tomorrow, right? Me too, so why don't we celebrate today singing? You can hear me again and everyone else... and we can hear you, Sara. What do you say?"

She wants to look around and check the other faces, but her eyes are trapped in mine. Just like last night. Butterflies are awakening in my stomach so I am the one breaking the eye contact. I keep looking at her though, her lips. I see her swallowing and then forming a shy smile.

"Yes. Ok I'll do it." She finally says, and everybody cheers happily. Lauren hugs me thankfully, it's crazy. "But I need to meet Zari for lunch, ok? Can we do it tonight?" Sara asks and we agree.


	6. Chapter 6

* * *

**(Sara's POV)**

Zari and I are sitting on a bench in the park. I really like this spot because we can see the lagoon with ducks and the breeze is awesome. There's not many people at this time of day and also because it is cloudy for a picnic. Never too cloudy for a 'SuperBig Doughnut' though.

"Having a good time at the Sharpe's?" Zari asks with full mouth.

"Yeah pretty cool. I finally met Ray's sister"

"You already told me that, silly. First when we got to the park, then again when we bought lunch." Zari takes another bite while I blush avoiding her eyes. "What's her name?"

"Ava" I say simply. And I smile. Why do I smile? My face turns back to serious again immediately but it's too late.

"Ava, huh?" my best friend says and punches my shoulder playfully.

"Yes that's her name. What?" I keep avoiding her eyes.

"Something happened with her? She bitches you or something? I'll kick her-"

"No! No it's fine, don't kick her anything. I like her" Suddenly realization hits me and I stutter, turning red like a tomato. "I mean... I (clearing throat) like her, she's a good sister for Ray and a... good friend for me." Phew, I managed to make a coherent sentence. All I can think about is the realization that hit me though. Guilt punches me again. Zari says nothing. I focus on the ducks in the lagoon, one by one. I can feel her eyes on me, trying to see inside my brain. I can hear her chewing the doughnut slowly and dramatically. And then I jump from the bench when she exclaims "OHMYGOD!"

"What!?" I shout, looking around for a snake or something.

"You like Ava!" She shouts back, her eyes wide open in surprise and amusement.

"No I don't" That was too fast and weak. She got me.

"I got ya, Sara! But how? Why? She must be gorgeous! Show me a picture!"

"Zari will you stop shouting!?" I shout and sit back on the bench next to her. "Yes she is, and I only got confused. Nothing to worry about... except that she kissed me."

"WHAT?"

"Shhh Z! Yes she did but we were drunk and she has that player fame. Let's not forget she's my fiancé's sister oh my god what is happening to me!" My last words are barely understandable because I am mumbling them in my hands, one step away from crying.

My best friend hesitates for a moment holding the last piece of doughnut in her hand. Finally she decides to put it in her mouth and free her hands to hug me tightly.

* * *

**(Ava's POV)**

In the other side of the park, sitting on a bench and completely unaware of the other two women, Ava and Nora were eating tacos and talking about a similar topic. The blond seemed annoyed though.

"Nora I told you, you need to be patient."

"Yeah it's easy for you to say, but every day they are one day closer to getting married and also every night they... ugh!" Nora burried her face in her hands, one step away from crying.

"Nor, come on" I say, softening my tone and placing my palm on her shoulder. "Don't think about them... together. It is working, believe me."

"Did she give any signal at all?" my best friend is really insistent so I sigh and get ready to tell her.

"We kissed." I confess. I don't add that I would love to kiss her again.

"Why didn't you say that before? Ha! I knew it, she's such a bitch, she doesn't love Ray like I d-."

"Hey!" I feel the need to interrupt, I feel angry. "She IS in love with Ray, you can see it in her eyes! She just got confused. And she is not a bitch, she's actually nice and-" I interrupt myself there. Crap.

Nora's eyes are wide open, her lips pursed together. She doesn't lose control though, to my surprise. It's true she has been training, I'm so proud of her.

"Ava" She says and then she shuts up, searching in my eyes. I feel uncomfortable, as if she could read my brain. "It's ok you can be friends with her if you want, you can even take her to bed if you want. But first make her fall for you and take her away from Ray." She holds my hand. I clear my throat.

"Yes I know, Nor. I promised and you know I never break a promise." I feel a punch in my stomach when I say these words... almost as if I was lying.

* * *

**(Sara's POV)**

Everybody gathered in the living room at the Sharpe's house. Ray and Josh brought chairs and placed them in front of a higher wooden platform that I guessed was going to be the stage. Lauren even decorated the wall on the back with multicolored Christmas lights. On the right side of the stage was the coffee table with a laptop and the microphone was connected there.

"Hello? Hello? 1 2 3 4? Wooo Wah wah wah... Can you hear me?" Ray was testing the sound and I burst out in laughter. He stepped down from the stage and kissed me. I smiled in the kiss.

"Leave the sex for later, you two" Ava snaps walking past us. "Is everything ready? What!? Water!? No alcohol tonight!? " She looks disappointed when she sees the bottle of water on the table near the chairs. I laugh and she gives me a dead stare. She looks angry, but why? Or maybe this is just the badass Ava?

My eyes follow her because I feel curious, and she walks to the table. She shrugs. "Well at least we got peanuts." She says. I walk next to her to start a conversation about food but Pam interrupts walking inside the room and urging everybody to sit down.

We obey and I am feeling nervous. My hands are sweaty and Ray can also feel it when he holds one of them to comfort me. He knows I am nervous because I am shy and I only sing in front of really close people. But yeah they are right, we're family now and they have been insisting for so long... Anyway that's not the reason why I accepted this. I accepted because I want to hear Ava sing again and because I want Ava to hear me sing.

The first one up is Pam because she can't control her excitement. She checks the list of songs Lauren chose for tonight and finds it hard but finally chooses Dear future husband by Meagan Trainor. Lauren huffs upset from the chair on my left side and I smile knowingly. She wanted me to choose that song.

Pam finishes the song and all of us clap. Ray whistles and I wipe a tear from my eye. I laughed so much because she couldn't follow some fast lyrics and she made them up, always dancing and making faces. She bows theatrically and steps down the stage handing the mic to Ray. He already had a song in mind it seems, because as soon as he walked on the stage he clicked on it. Cheerleader by OMI. He shows his dance moves and points at me while singing, we're all having so much fun.

* * *

**(Ava's POV)**

I am so not having fun right now. My brother is using my karaoke party idea to bring the show on himself. Isn't that what this is about? Well yes it is but I am jealous. Yes I am. Her smile should be for me and not for him. Look how he moves, is that even sexy? It is pathetic... And that wink shouldn't have been there, he doesn't even know when it's right to wink. Besides the song is so not accurate... I mean yes she's hot but she wasn't a cheerleader. Or was she? I just realized I don't know much about her...

Finally the song is over and well, I have to clap and give him a fake smile because he is my brother. I stand up because it is my turn. Those blue eyes will be focused on me now. I grab the microphone with a confident smirk in my face and scroll down the list Lauren made. A couple of seconds later the music starts and my eyes are connected with Sara's.

**_Nice to meet you._ **

**_Where you've been?_ **

**_I can show you incredible things._ **

**_Magic, madness, heaven, sin._ **

**_Saw you there and I thought,_ **

**_Oh my God, look at that face,_ **

**_you look like my next mistake._ **

**_Love's a game. Wanna play?_ **

The lyrics transform automatically in my head and I change all the mentions from male to female. Instead of 'Suit and tie' I sing 'Dress and thighs', I change 'guys' for 'girls and 'king' for 'queen'. I probably give one of the best performances in my career because I am hypnotized by Sara's eyes all my moves and actions are done without thinking. There is no space for that in my head, it is full of Sara. But despite that I can hear my voice sounding like never before and my confidence grows. I smile at her, wink at her, and even point at her once singing **_And I'll write your name._**

Then suddenly I realize I am not alone with her, that there are more people in the room and that she is my brother's fiancée. It's too late to make any changes because the song is over. Still unable to take my eyes from hers I see they smile with a beautiful glow. I find myself smiling widely too, and clapping and whistling wake me up from my dream. I see my family now, standing up and clapping my performance, all of them returning my smile.

"Thank you!" I say in a funny way, like meaning 'I know I was awesome' and I find Sara again. Without a word I offer her the microphone and she takes it. Our fingers touch. I run back to my chair to hear her sing. I am actually excited and curious to hear her voice. We have to wait a few minutes because she hesitates on what song to choose. After a quick look in my direction she makes a decision and the music starts playing.

**_And I know she'll be the death of me, at least we'll both be numb._ **

**_And she'll always get the best of me, the worst is yet to come._ **

My jaw drops at the sound her voice and she smiles at me. Oh my God I must look really stupid, I feel my cheeks blushing. And she is even dancing to the song.

**_I can't feel my face when I'm with you,_ **

**_but I love it, but I love it._ **

Wait she just winked at me. She is singing this to me. Oh my God it is me who can't feel my face right now. Relax Ava, breath.

I hear Ray whistling behind me so Sara's eyes look for his, sending him another wink. But that wasn't a spontaneous wink. I got the spontaneous one. I feel the temperature rising around me as the song goes on and Sara's voice comes through my ears and in my brain. It gets in my blood, I swear I can feel chills all over me. Those moves are magic.

**_All the misery was necessary when we're deep in love,_ **

**_this I know. Girl, I know._ **

Her blue eyes are back with me and just when she pronounces 'love' I know. Yes, I know. My heart skips a beat. I am falling for this woman.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song Ava sings is Blank Space by Taylor Swift, and the one Sara sings is Can't feel my face by Weeknd.


	7. Chapter 7

* * *

**(Sara's POV)**

That was a funny karaoke night, I had a great time with the Sharpes and I wasn't feeling shy at all when my song started. I sang it for Ava and it felt good. I take it like an inside joke between us... or at least that's what I want to believe. She sang hers for me too I think, because her eyes were connected with mine the whole time. Such a charming woman, now I can't take that song out of my head and I have been singing it to myself since I started packing my things to leave in the morning.

" _...But you'll come back each time you leave-" _

" _ Cause darling I'm a nightmare dressed like a daydream" _

That was Ava's voice in my ear. I jump and want to turn around but her hands are holding my hips firmly. Damn. How did she manage to get in the room and walk to me so quietly? I feel her lips too close to my ear, this is so hot. No words leave my mouth, only a weak "Ava” I smile shyly at her awkwardness and try to concentrate again on packing.

"You liked my song, huh?" Ava asks, but before I can answer she says "I loved yours. You have an amazing voice, Sara. And very good moves."

The way she says my name gives me shivers. I clear my throat and close the zipper of my bag. Then I feel her arms slide around my waist, her body pressed to my back.

"Ava, what are you doing?" I am feeling really nervous with the touch. "Did you drink?"

"No I didn't" She chuckles and I melt. But I tense again with her next words. "I want to taste your lips without alcohol tonight"

What... I try turning around again but she pulls me even closer if that is possible and her lips ghost over my neck.

"Ava... Ava stop, Ray is in the house" Seriously? That's all I'm going to say? He is my fiancé, I can't believe what my concerns are.

"No... he is... watching the game... downstairs..." Ava says in between the softest kisses my neck has ever felt.

This time I do turn around to face her, our eyes meeting again. I thought what I felt for Ray was true love and now I am not sure anymore. Because if that is true love... then what is this? This woman makes me feel so many things she drives me crazy. I can only think about those lips in mine again.

And without delay she closes the little gap between us and kisses me. And I kiss her. The fireworks clouded by alcohol I felt last night had nothing to do with this. This... well this feels like magic. Her hands caress my back under my shirt and my arms wrap around her neck letting my hands run through her hair. She smiles in the kiss and my heart takes an extra beat. I don't know how long we've been making out like that but eventually we need to break the kiss to catch some air.

"The door..." I manage to say, not looking away from her eyes. Ava's hand caresses my cheek softly and I think I see something there... Could it be that Ava Sharpe feels something for me and it is not only about playing a game?

"It's closed, don't worry" She answers to my implied question, cupping both my cheeks and crashing our lips together again.

Gently stepping forward, Ava makes sure I find the bed behind me. It appears in a corner of my mind full of blond hair and kisses. A moment later my back is on the bed and the gorgeous woman is over me on her elbows. My dream from the previous night pops in my head and I let out a moan against my will. She freaking moans back. Damn.

When she starts kissing down my neck again I tense and even though my hands keep caressing her back slowly, I ask her to stop. Those blue eyes in mine again. How can I avoid drowning in them?

"Ava this is not right... We shouldn't..."

She closes her eyes for a second, then she smiles, then she gets serious... Looks like she doesn't know how to react to what she feels. She sits up and so do I.

"I'm sorry Sara, this won't happen again" And with that she caresses my cheek one last time and leaves the room.

* * *

**(Ava's POV)**

I can hear some birds. First they seem far away but then I hear clearer and my senses wake up. I remember I am at my parents' house and I fell asleep really late. A groan leaves my mouth as I turn on my side and cover my ear with my arm. I didn't want these birds to wake me up, I didn't want to wake up ever again. Or at least not for a year or so, when the wedding would be over.

I groan again turning on my back. Opening my eyes is so hard because they are heavily closed and swollen from crying. Yeah Ava Sharpe had been crying last night after realizing her heart wasn't completely frozen. Oh how I wish my heart was frozen, hard as stone, so nobody could ever get in and break it again... But fucking destiny had to bring Sara Lance into my life. I was totally fine without her, and suddenly she plopped in my perfectly balanced life.

Last night I was such a jerk, how could I do that to her? And also to my brother. I was so selfish. That can't happen again. I'm sorry Nora but I don't know if I can keep doing this.

Finally one of my eyes can open and it takes a few seconds to focus on the clock on the wall. Ugh, already 11. I need to see her one last time and say goodbye. My head hurts but I get up quickly and walk downstairs.

"Goodmor... Ava, honey what's wrong?"

Fuck she noticed.

"It's nothing mum, I watched a sad movie last night" I fake a smile and she seems to believe me. "Am I the first one up?" Please say yes.

"No darling, Ray and Sara left already, fifteen minutes ago or so... She was in a hurry, maybe she was still a bit shy from the karaoke, poor thing"

Luckily my mum turned around to continue whatever she was doing and didn't notice my expression when I felt the punch in my stomach. She left without saying goodbye and I have to leave too, most likely we won't see each other again until the wedding... No way, I need to see her again, I can't lose her. I take out my phone and stare at the screen. My mind is either blank or too full of things because I don't know exactly what I am thinking. I look for her name and write:  **_You never told me if you were a cheerleader._ ** I send it. Yes I send that crappy message and I live in agony sitting on the couch not-watching tv for the next hour until my phone buzzes.

**_No, I was in the band. You?_ **

Sara's text makes me so happy that I jump from the couch and dance awkwardly. Not only she answered, but also she wants to keep the conversation going. I let a few minutes pass by so she doesn't think I have been waiting for this all this time... and then I send her another text:

**_Nope I wasn't a cheerleader either. You like coffee, right?_ **

This time she answers in less than ten minutes.

**_Yes, why?_ **

Ok Ava this is it, let's do this. I quickly type another message forgetting about those minutes in between.

**_Would you like to have coffee with me on Wednesday? We can be good friends :)_ **

Oh my God what did I do... I just screwed up, that was so wrong... My phone instantly buzzes again.

**_Sure :)_ **

Yes! Now I need to find a place to stay in this city because I really don't want to stay here with my annoying sister. Damn, what did I get myself into?

* * *


	8. Chapter 8

* * *

**(Ava's POV)**

This is a nice neighborhood, I've never been here before. There's flowers in every entrance and balcony, and next to the street there's big trees that make a nice fresh shade. I'm jogging slowly looking at the houses to find the one. Most houses here are made of bricks, they look nice. They are thin houses built next to each other in a way their walls almost touch. There's that tiny path between them though, I can see teenagers making out there. That made me laugh and I almost missed the one house I was looking for.

I stop my tracks for several minutes to take in the details. This house is nice too, it looks equally pretty and clean. The only difference between this one and the rest is that this one doesn't have flowers in the balcony. That is a bit disappointing but also expected, given the circumstances.

Suddenly the door opens and I don't want to be caught stalking like this, they would call the police or something. I quickly run to the path where I saw the teenagers before. I don't pay attention to them, even though they clearly seem bothered by me because I hear throats being cleared exaggeratingly loud behind me. I don't care, I am spying from my hiding place to see who is leaving the house. And I have to bring my hand to my mouth to avoid screaming in surprise when I see Sara.

She is walking down the stairs of the entrance, no doubts it is Sara. That's her hair, those are her eyes, that's her smile... She hops from the last stair and turns around to shout, apparently to someone at the door, "I love you too!"

What? I lean my back against the wall and close my eyes, breathing fast because of the adrenaline. Is Ray inside this house? As far as I know the answer is no. There's a woman living in this house. Is Sara seeing a woman behind Ray's back? Why is she here anyway, is this just coincidence? I am getting confused.

A voice alerts me.

"Who is there?"

It's Sara. Fuck, I must have said  _ What? _ out loud. I am so stupid, she must be walking slowly towards me right now. What do I do? I start sweating and look at the sky praying for help. If she found me here she would think I am following her and I am a creep! I am many things, but a creep is not one of them.

Someone walks past me. It's the couple that was kissing over there. They are holding hands and giving me a deadly glare. I manage a 'sorry' smirk and they leave the path. I hear Sara's voice, "Oh it was you guys! I thought... nevermind" she says. I risk it all one more time to look and she is walking in the other direction.

Phew that was close. I lean my back against the wall again to catch up my breath. Slowly the adrenaline drains away and something else comes to take its place. Jealousy.

* * *

**(Sara's POV)**

I look myself in the mirror for the third time and take a deep breath. There's a voice in my head saying "Don't do this, Sara." And the voice is right. I don't understand why I am doing this, I totally shouldn't, it is wrong. It is like torturing myself with something I can never have and torturing everyone else in the process.

But there's another voice in my head saying "Keep her as a friend, you need her." And this voice is also right. I need her and I want to be her friend so badly. She will be my sister in law after all, we have to stay close... That's not the main reason, who do I want to convince? She became so important to me in so little time... I shake my head and huff. She is a player, Sara. She is famous for that. Everything that happened between us was just a game. I'm lucky the rules of the game changed and now we can be friends. Be happy with that. I nod encouragingly to myself in the mirror and finally decide to go.

A quick drive takes me to the little cafe where I am supposed to meet Ava at 6pm. It's 5:45pm so I'll wait in the car for a while. I get lost in my daydreams of possible conversations I can have with her while we drink our coffee. It can be anything really... But every possibility ends with a kiss in my dreams. I can do whatever I want there, right? Dreams are the land of freedom.

A sudden but gentle knock on my window wakes me up and I turn my head to find a smiling blond standing outside of the car. She waves and I wave. Wow the sun shining on her hair makes her breathtakingly beautiful. I step out of the car and things get a bit awkward. We both say a shy "Hi" keeping a safe distance. Then a short silence until she giggles and points towards the cafe implying we should walk in. Of course, that's what we came here for. We sit at the booth across each other and the waitress takes our order. Then it's the two of us.

"Thank you for accepting" Ava says keeping the smile.

"Thank you for inviting me"

She clears her throat breaking eye contact. Looks like she is uncertain about how to continue the conversation. I heard she's not good at casual conversations so I decide to take the lead.

"I thought you were going back to LA this week" I say and she looks surprised.

"Oh yes. I should, but I decided to stay here longer and take care of some... stuff" Ava scratches the back of her neck thoughtfully and then adds, "Do you know any nice neighborhood where I can find a place?"

Now it's me who breaks the eye contact and pretend to be thinking. I know exactly the neighborhood where she can stay but she won't stay there. Out of all the places in the city, she can't stay there.

"Nope, no idea" I lie.

The waitress brings our capuccinos and the conversation topic changes to coffee. From coffee to alcohol. From alcohol to the party last weekend... we don't want to go there so there's an awkward silence. Then I have the brilliant idea of bringing up my wedding. Ava surprises me with her question.

"Can I help you plan the wedding?" She asks.

My guard was caught down at first. I wondered why she asked me that. Was it sarcasm? No it looked serious, she even seems a bit nervous judging by the way she bites her lip. What was it then? Thinking about it, it doesn't seem a bad idea. Planning the wedding together could be useful to stay attached to reality. To keep in mind that I will marry Ray and nothing else can happen between Ava and I.

"Sure. My best friend Zari will help me too, I promised her..." I answer with a shy smile.

"No problem, I would love to meet her." Ava replied with a wink. "So what's next step in your mind?"

"I'm actually a mess planning stuff, I don't know where to start..."

"What? You mean you didn't plan anything yet? The wedding is in 6 months..." She looks so shocked I can't help laughing and blushing.

"Yeah I planned the food..." I say, and we both laugh this time.


	9. Chapter 9

* * *

**(Ava's POV)**

_ I am singing in the shower feeling the warm water caress my skin when I hear another voice singing behind me. Before I can turn around I feel another kind of caresses on my waist and I know exactly who it is. _

_ " _ _ Sara" I say forming a smile on my lips. I can feel my heartbeat going faster as her hands caress up to my breasts. _

_ " _ _ Sara!" I say now in a mischievous tone, and she nibbles my shoulder playfully in response. Her hands don't stop caressing me and I breathe out a moan. _

_ " _ _ Sing for me?" She whispers in my ear. The sexiest whisper I've heard in my life. _

_ I can't answer, my voice is gone. _

_ Her lips delight me with amazing kisses on my shoulder blades and down my spine, slowly driving me crazy. The power this woman has over me is scary and unusual. _

_ My mind becomes cloudy just as her hand slides down my body. The shower is too hot now. I can feel the water on my face. _

_ I can feel water on my face. _

I can feel water on my face! I wake up suddenly.

"Good morning, sis! You were muttering in your sleep. 'Hot, hot...' So I thought a glass of water would end the fire..." Lauren said, standing in front of me with an empty glass in her hand.

She was laughing so much that at first I couldn't react. I just sit there on my bed with my mouth open in disbelief watching the drops of water fall from my face and hair. Damn little sister, how can she dare interrupting the hottest dream ever and just in the best part.

Recovering fast I stand up and run after my sister. My face must have been fierce because she screams before running out of the room and down the stairs.

"You will see when I catch you, Lauren!" I yell at her, but she only laughs louder. Against my will I find myself laughing too, which makes it hard to run and catch someone.

In the living room she uses the couch as protection and we run around it a couple of times until I decide to jump over it. I try doing so anyway, because I turn it over in the process and end up with my face on the carpet. Lauren rolls on the floor laughing next to me, and there we stay until we can calm down and catch our breaths.

"I think I'll skip jogging this morning" I say as she helps me stand up and we put up the couch again.

"Yeah you should" Lauren says. "I'm sorry about the water... I just had to" She adds giggling.

I glare at her but smile soon after, before going back to my room and checking my phone. I had new messages, both from Sara. I lift my eyebrows in surprise. One of them says:

**_Heeeeey Spicy blond I am drunk and I miss you here lets partyyyyy_ **

I took my time to laugh out loud before opening the other one. It was sent about an hour later.

**_I'm still thinking about you._ **

I smile widely reading this last message and before answering I decide to wait for another message later on. A sober one.

* * *

I have no idea how I could relax in the shower after THAT dream, but somehow I did, and now I am in front of the house with the empty balcony again. I take a deep breath and step out of my car. I can't shut up the part of me that is wondering why Sara Lance was in that very house days ago. Of course she could go wherever she wanted and of course I am not jealous... well maybe a little but it's normal because she is supposed to be with my brother. I feel the usual punch in my stomach when I remember that. Damn Ava, you should try and put your mind in other things, in other people.

I shake my head and make my way to the door. After ringing the doorbell I hear noise inside as if the whole kitchen furniture had collapsed and spread on the floor. Several seconds later a woman opens the door fixing her clothes.

"Hello, sorry I was just cleaning" She greets me, and I smile at the scene.

"Hi, you must be Z" I say offering a handshake.

"Oh yeah, you're a blond. You must be Ava!" She says, and gives me a big hug. I don't really understand why this woman just hugs a stranger knocking on her door but well, there's plenty of weird people in this world, and she seems fun. "Come on in! I'll show you the house" she practically dragged me inside to show me the house.

I was right when I thought the furniture of the kitchen collapsed, because as we walked by I could see pieces of wood on the floor. She must have noticed my furrowed eyebrows because without me asking she simply said, "Told you I was cleaning" I choose not to ask any more questions.

The truth is this is the only room for rent I could find in the neighborhood. It isn't far from my parents' house, it's pretty nice and I would have all the second floor for myself. Z explained that her previous roommate left a few weeks ago but she didn't want to rent the place yet because she was using that room for game nights. I choose not to ask more about that either.

* * *

A day had passed and I am already taking my clothes out of my suitcase and hanging them in the wardrobe. Most of my belongings are already in their place and the new room looks almost cozy. I smile widely and then I hear the door shut. I hold my breath in dead silence. Z told me a while ago she was going out. I don't think she'd be back yet.

I am walking quietly down the stairs when I hear a familiar voice, "Z? It's me, I need you, girl"

"Sara?" I say, skipping the last stairs faster.

"Ava? What are you doing here?" She looks more confused than I am. And her nose is red.

"I live here now... you're Z's friend?" I ask walking closer.

She laughs lightly, "She's my best friend, Zari. I have a spare key..." Sara's voice fades and her gaze leaves me.

"Have you been crying, Sweet lips?" I couldn't help the nickname. At least it made her smile.

"Yes I... had a fight with Ray" She says. And when her eyes meet mine again I see the tears.

I hug Sara tightly and she hugs me back. I love the smell of her shampoo.

"Well Zari's not here now but I can listen" I offer. She nods on my shoulder.


	10. Chapter 10

* * *

**(Sara's POV)**

I will definitely have to talk to Zari later. That sneaky bitch that is my best friend didn’t tell me my sister in law was renting my old room. But despite her silence, this was a good surprise. I actually love the fact that Ava is here.

She hugged me tightly when I couldn't keep my tears inside anymore and offered to listen. Now I'm sitting on the couch blowing my nose, waiting for her to come back with a glass of water.

"Here" She says handing me the glass with a concerned expression. "And I thought maybe you would want to eat something" She added placing a bowl of popcorn on the little table in front of us.

"Thank you" I smile.

Silence reigned again for a few minutes, it was a comfortable silence. Ava was waiting for me to talk but giving me space. I sigh before talking, looking at my own hands on my lap.

"Two nights ago Zari and I went to a bar to meet some of her friends from work... and I drank a bit too much..." My suspicions were confirmed when I saw Ava smirking. She got my messages. I decide to keep going with the story. "So I texted a bunch of people I think and I soon got to the emotional drunken period. The thing is Z took my phone to prevent me from sending more texts and then she left and forgot to give it back. I reached for my phone in my pocket and it was gone, I couldn't call Ray to pick me up." Pause. I was talking too fast and wasn't sure Ava was following, or what she was thinking. I look up and see her comforting eyes.

"What happened next?" She asked truly interested.

"A good person lent me her phone so I could call Ray from there. At first he didn't answer but then he did" Crap my eyes are filling with tears again. "He asked what was up and when I explained I couldn't drive home in my state he said he was drunk too, with a bunch of friends. He told me to get a taxi..." I gasped when Ava held my hand and squeezed it softly.

"My brother is an asshole when he drinks too much" She simply said.

"We've never been in this situation before... in all this time. And when he came home this morning I wanted to talk and he just wanted to sleep. As I insisted on clearing this out he said rude things about Zari for keeping my phone and about me for texting random people... He said I am a whiny little girl who bothers him too much..." Tears started falling down my cheeks when I remembered the scene in the apartment. That wasn't all Ray had said to me, and certainly not the worst he said, that was the saddest part. Ava didn't ask more, she didn't even talk more. Her disappointed expression said it all, she just hugged me tight again and rubbed my back. That was all I needed.

* * *

**(Ava's POV)**

I really was angry. I've seen how my brother can get when he drinks with friends but this is too much even for him. I know there are things that Sara isn't telling me and on one hand that makes me feel bad, she doesn't trust me enough. I suddenly find myself wanting to comfort her with my life, wanting to protect her from all the harm. I hold my breath when this feeling hits me. I close my eyes and only concentrate on her. What can I do to help her?

"Do you want me to talk to him?" I whisper, and she answers no.

"Let's find your phone?" I ask instead. She breaks the embrace and smiles shyly. I cup her cheek and rub my thumb to catch a last tear. For an instant, I felt powerful. For an instant, I felt strong enough to protect her forever.

But that was only an instant and then the spell was broken when she asked me to call her phone to see where in the house it was. We heard it ringing upstairs and Sara left looking for it. I took the chance to text her:

**_Hey miss Lance, wanna watch a movie with me? Already got the popcorn..._ **

A moment later Sara walks down the stairs looking at the screen of her phone with the brightest smile I've seen so far.

* * *

**(Sara's POV)**

Watching a movie with Ava was definitely much more fun than watching with her brother. Ava comments the movies, laughs out loud and even insults the characters. Ray got pissed when I did something like that because he enjoyed watching movies almost in complete silence.

"This movie is so funny!" I say catching my breath after laughing at one of the best parts.

"It's my favorite comedy ever! I can watch it a million times and I'll still laugh" Ava says.

We find each other's eyes and smile, "Thank you" I say softly. I notice my heart skips a beat.

"It's nothing. I'm glad you're feeling better" She answers, and I have an idea. I smirk and she seems confused.

"Do you know the story about these cushions on the couch?" I ask grabbing one of the colorful cushions behind my back. Ava shakes her head so I continue, "Well, once upon a time, there was a woman who called herself Spicy Blond..." Ava's smile gets bigger and I melt. "This woman was sitting with another woman watching a movie, and then the second woman decided to start a pillow fight" I smile nonchalantly and give her 3 seconds to react. By the time she did and reached for a cushion it was too late. I had already started the fight and there is no one who can beat me in a pillow fight. Surprisingly though, she recovers quickly and fights back. I suddenly remember she is known as a badass, fighter and conqueror. Hard competition.

In between laughter and pillows we don't realize the movie ends, and when my cushion flies who-knows-where I have to start a tickle fight. Ava is very ticklish and I LOVE her laugh. That's playing against me, she's winning.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a short chapter but it just felt right to post it like this.  
> Don't worry, I'll be posting the following one right away!

* * *

**(Ava's POV)**

We didn't hear the door or the footsteps. A cough startled us.

"Hello?" it was Ray, standing behind the couch. Zari by his side.

I saw how Sara's smile faded and her tension returned. I glared at Ray, who tried to stay calm.

"Sorry for interrupting, I thought you came here for your phone" he said.

I couldn't take it any longer, "Hey, don't you dare making her feel guilty now. She has been feeling like crap because of you and now she's finally feeling better" I stood up in front of him, losing control over my anger.

I felt Sara's hand on my shoulder but she talked to Ray and not to me, "I came for my phone and I found it. After that we watched a movie. I'm sorry for keeping myself busy while you sleep"

That was harsh, I could hear my own voice in my head cheering for Sara. Ray put on his charming smile though, and I couldn't keep up anymore, my tension left. I motioned for Z to walk with me upstairs to leave the couple alone. While walking away I could hear his sweet voice say "I'm so sorry, baby. I was drunk and wasn't thinking. It won't happen again..."

I closed my eyes and brought a hand to my chest.  _ You better don't hurt her again, she only deserves good things.  _ I thought. A tiny whisper inside me also said:  _ I should be the one who gives her all the good things. _

The phone in my hand rang showing Nora's name on the screen.  _ Just what I need right now.  _ I ignore the call.


	12. Chapter 12

* * *

**(Ava's POV)**

"Ava?" I hear someone call my name behind me. It's Sara. Her smile is so warm and genuine... I hope it is me who causes it.

"Hey Sara, how are you?" I say. It's the first time we speak since she came to my house three days ago. I have been tempted to message her many times or call to see how she was doing, but I decided to give her some space. I figured she had to fix things with Ray.

"I'm alright. Um... do you come here often?" Sara asked when I waved at one of the women who run the shop.

"Oh yes, I absolutely love flowers. And now I have a nice balcony to decorate with them" I answer.

I also love this flower shop. It's cozy, the product is amazing and the owners are my friends. Well... one of them is my ex-girlfriend to be exact... but we are friends now. So apart from buying some new flowers to decorate my recently rented half of the apartment, I came here to take my mind off of Sara. And turns out she comes here too.

"And what are you doing here?" I ask, fearing the answer.

"Oh um..." Sara seems a bit uncomfortable. "I read somewhere that if you're planning a wedding you should pick the flowers first and then the rest of the decorations go based on them" She explained.

The wedding. Yes, Sara is marrying my brother, I have to forget about her. I also don't want to hurt her. I see her now, standing in front of me, vulnerable and insecure. I know Sara is a very good person and she doesn't want to hurt Ray. I can't keep doing this to her, I want her to be happy... I decide to talk to Nora later and tell her I quit.

"Ava are you ok?" Sara asks with a hand on my shoulder. Then I realize I have been lost in my thoughts and I try to go back to a casual attitude.  _ Come on Ava, this isn't hard, you've been doing it all the time. _

"Yeah I was just thinking about the plans for the wedding..." I feel a lump in my throat but force myself to smile. "I promised I would help you, right? So let's start with the flowers"

I offer her my hand and to my surprise she takes it without a second thought. Her eyes are a bit less bright than before now, as if something is keeping her mind in conflict, but I don't dare to make questions. I guide Sara around the shop, showing off my knowledge about flowers, which is standard but full of rarely known facts.

"So this flower is called that way because-" I interrupt myself when I see my ex walking towards me behind Sara. My jaw drops but I can control it just in time. She looks more beautiful now, after 2 years.

"Ava, is it you?" She asks reaching out to hug me.

"Evelyn!" Is all I can say. While in the hug my eyes automatically try to find Sara's but her gaze is on the floor.

The hug takes a bit too long so I pull away visibly uncomfortable.

"I'm sorry to interrupt" Evelyn says, clearly noticing my reaction. "Who is this?" She asks looking at Sara with a smile. I know she thinks she is something else to me so I quickly explain.

"Oh she's Ray's fiancée" I explain.

"Well hello, nice to meet you" Evelyn says shaking Sara's hand in a friendly way. Both women are forcing themselves to seem nice to the other, without success. It's a funny thing to watch.

I tell Evelyn that I am back in town for a while and someone else is taking care of my bar in LA. She remembers Charlie and I promise to give her greetings next time I call her. Speaking of calling, she gave me her number. Evelyn is such a flirty woman. I shouldn't forget why we broke up, but maybe I could give it another chance and take Sara out of my mind once and for all.

"Alright Aves, I'll get to work again. It was nice to see you! Text me and we'll go for a drink" Evelyn said. She added a wink and walked away. "Bye Sara" She added when she was already a few steps away, as if she had just remembered the other woman was there too.

"Pff Aves, what a stupid nickname" Was all Sara said with her arms crossed, visibly annoyed.

* * *

**(Sara's POV)**

_ "How about a cup of coffee _

_ Me and you, we can meet at the cafe" _

I walk up the stairs in Zari and Ava's house, following the music. A few notes in the piano and Ava's voice are mixing in a beautiful song I have never heard before. I know she is a professional singer and I heard her voice before, in the karaoke night at her parents' house. But even knowing that I feel goose bumps when Ava sings. I walk slowly and quietly. The music stops and I'm afraid she noticed me somehow, but then I hear her sing again, what seems a different part of the song.

" _ I can be the one _

_ The one you don't know you're looking for. _

_ We can be the spark" _

I reached her door by then, it's open and I can see Ava sitting in front of her piano. She stopped the music again mumbling something and making some notes on a piece of paper. I thought this was the chance to announce myself before she would notice me and think I was spying on her.

I clear my throat.

Ava jumps from the chair and turns around to face me. She blushes fiercely and quickly grabs the papers she was writing on, to hide them behind her back.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to scare you" I apologize walking towards her.

It takes some time for Ava to compose herself and meet my eyes.

"It's ok, I was just concentrated in something and-" she started.

"Are you writing that song?" I ask with a comforting smile. "It is really good"

She sighs and smiles back, some tension leaving her body.

"Yes I am... thank you but it's not finished yet" Ava's eyes looked away from mine and she changed subject, "Ah you're here cause we were going to see wedding invitations! I'm sorry I lost track of time" She apologized.

"Don't worry" I say "Z won't be there until 4:30 so we have time. You can get ready to go, I'll wait downstairs"

Once downstairs I sit on the couch and smile remembering last week, when Ava comforted me and we ended up laughing in the middle of a pillow fight. I can't believe it's been over a month already since I've met her. The blonde always surprises me with something new and at the same time, there is something about her that makes me feel like we've known each other forever. I was told she was a distant person, cold and manipulative, and maybe she is. But that's the weird thing, she isn't like that with me. I think Ava is trying, pretending to be that way but she can't help but showing me the other side of her, the cheerful caring one. And I can't ignore what happened between us... things got hot when we met, and it happened very quickly. I know Ava has been keeping her distance ever since, and so have I. At least I try, I just miss her.

I am diving in my thoughts when I notice Ava's phone is ringing somewhere near me. I look for it and find it on the fireplace. The incoming call just ended when I was about to pick up for her, but I saw a new message popped up on the screen.

**_I'm so happy you texted, Aves. I would love dinner with you._ **

The text was from Evelyn. I really don't like that bitch.


	13. Chapter 13

* * *

**(Ava's POV)**

Dinner with Evelyn was nice. I wouldn't dare to call it a date though. I need to get Sara out of my head, swap the feelings I have for her somehow, turn them into friendship. My ex-girlfriend walked back in my life just in time to do that. The thing is this is getting harder than I thought. The ultimate solution would be to leave, go back to LA and continue with my life... but I can't. I can't leave her, I need her close to me. That's so fucking scary for a person like me. She turns down all the guards, all my shields. With her I can't be the frozen Ava, the tough Ava, the unharmed Ava. With her I am vulnerable. And seems I like that.  _ Damn I need to call Nora. _

I grab my phone and see I have new messages:

First I read the one from Sara,  **_Hey Spicy Blonde I'll pick you up at 3._ **

I think for a bit but can't remember any meeting planned for today with Sara. Anyway I like the idea of seeing her, and also to see she keeps calling me that way. I smile like an idiot and reply with a simple Yes.

Moving on to the next message I see it's Nora's, asking why the hell I don't pick up her calls or call her back. I quickly write a message saying I am about to call her soon.

The last message is from Evelyn. I sigh, she has been texting way too much for the past 24 hours. The message read,  **_I had an amazing date with you, I missed you! Let's meet again today?_ ** I sighed again, louder this time. I made it clear that it wasn't a date, but Evelyn wouldn't get it. Of course it is mostly my fault for allowing her close to me again though.

Checking the time I see there's enough time to work on my new song before Sara arrives, but first I should give Nora that call.

"Thank God, Ava, where the hell were you? I have been calling, you know?" Nora greeted on the phone, agitated.

"I'm sorry Nor" I said. My tone called Nora's attention.

"What's wrong?" The blonde asked, her voice now soft.

"I can't help you anymore Nor, I am so sorry... I can't make Sara fall for me and leave my brother... I can't do it because that's what I want the most right now" I said finally letting my feelings go.

"What do you mean?" Nora was confused.

"I am falling in love with her, Nora. I can't hurt her, I just can't" Tears were sliding down my cheeks, acknowledging my feelings as I spoke.

Silence reigned on the other side of the call, I closed my eyes expecting the worst. Nora was angry, I knew it.

"Fuck you,  _ Best friend _ " She said, and with that she hung up on me.

* * *

**(Sara's POV)**

I can't stop thinking about Ava's song. I wonder if she is writing it about me, about us. I know I am hoping she is. Ever since I've met her we have this connection, I never want to lose it. It feels special.

Lately I find myself thinking about her, looking forward to meeting her, enjoying our time together. And I smile way more when I am with her than when I am with Ray. Part of me is feeling guilty about that... well a big part of me. I am getting married to Ray in 3 months, I was sure this was the right choice. But now... I've tasted Ava's lips, I've shared things with her and it's inevitable to compare them.

Also ever since the last big fight with Ray, we haven't been the same couple. We have less conversations, less laughter and less time together. In the beginning we decided I would be the one taking care of the wedding plan because he would be busy working... but he even forgets to ask me how it is going sometimes...

For these reasons and others I can't describe with words, I decided to try a step forward with Ava. Yes I feel guilty, yes I am a bad fiancée and yes maybe even childish. However, I can't let that hold me back. I want to be happy and follow my heart. I can deal with those bad feelings when it's time.

A soft knock on the passenger's window of my car tells me Ava was already there. She opens the door and got inside.

"Hi Sara" She says, and kisses my cheek. I feel shivers of delight.

"Hi Ava, everything alright?" I ask, because I thought I saw signs of crying on her face.

"Everything alright" She answers with a smile. It seems genuine. "Where are we going?"

"Home" I reply, driving already.

"Your apartment? But Ray?" Ava looked confused. I couldn't help giggling at the last question.

"He is not there today. I need you to help me with something" I explain.

Some minutes went by and we were silent. I desperately thought of some topic to talk about and found it, "Oh and by the way! I love how the new flowers look on your balcony!" I said. And it worked, because the conversation flowed warm again until we got to destination.

* * *

**(Ava's POV)**

Sara and Ray's apartment was bigger than I thought, or at least it looked bigger because the furniture had been moved aside to make space in the living room. Sara insisted on showing me around and I had to accept, even though I really wanted to avoid seeing the bed Saraa and my brother shared.

After the mini tour she offered me something to eat, I noticed she was a bit nervous, almost funny. It reminded me of tipsy Sara at my parents' house, and I addressed to that with the nickname.

"Breathe, Sweet Lips! And tell me what you need help with" I smirk when her eyes meet mine in reaction.

Determination suddenly took over her, just as if she had put herself together. "I want you to help me dance" She says.

"What?" I of course didn't understand. I thought Sara knew how to dance. "I thought you knew how to dance" I say.

"Well... I am kinda clumsy when I dance with a partner... and I need to do slow dancing at the wedding" She says. When the last word left her lips I felt a punch in my stomach. She must have noticed because she quickly jokes, "I don't want Ray to scream because I broke his toes"

I smile and nod, surprisingly shy. Ava Sharpe feeling shy, oh my God.

She grabbed a remote and turned on the music, then left it on the table again.

Sara reached out to hold my hand and walked me to the centre of the living room. My head was flying, with the music as background the scene seemed a dream.

She stepped closer to me, our bodies touching. Her arms were on my shoulders and mine found their place on her waist. I have danced like this with so many women, I have been in the same situation even with no clothes on. But this... I was shaking like jelly swallowing hard and moving like a robot. Her eyes fixed on mine almost left me without air.  _ God she is so beautiful,  _ I thought.

"Ava I..." She whispers, taking me out of my thoughts.

I wait but she doesn't continue. Then her eyes leave mine, looking defeated.

"Hey" I whisper this time, lifting her chin gently to make our eyes meet again. "Tell me"

Her eyes were filling with tears but she shook her head, again putting herself together with determination, "I like you. A lot" She finally says. We stopped dancing without noticing, but we kept the same position, very close.

"But... my brother..." That, ladies and gentlemen, is the only thing I say, out of all things. Yes.

"I know, I know it's not right" Sara says, again defeated. She tries to step back but I hold her tight. This surprises her and makes her look in my eyes again.

I didn't give it a thought, I just followed my impulse and kissed her. I kissed her with all my heart, and she kissed me back. Before I could realize, she was cupping my cheek and we kissed deeply until we nearly fainted due to lack of air.

I look at her, still holding her close, with a bright smile. And she kisses me again.

Everything feels perfect, magical.


	14. Chapter 14

* * *

**(Sara's POV)**

My head felt like a rainbow was shining inside it. The colors magically painting the landscape around us, far away, just me and her. That was exactly how I was feeling, other people call it happiness.

It is a completely new feeling for me, much more intense and beautiful that what Ray makes me feel. I don't care if she is a woman and he is a man... I mean, the important thing here is that I love Ava's personality, I love how she connects with me, I love Ava Sharpe.

And I am willing to try something with her, if she wants to. From the way she kissed me I am quite certain that she wants to.

My God, her hair, her eyes, her skin... How can she be this beautiful!

Her lips leave mine and I instantly crave for them again. But I reluctantly open my eyes and glance at the clock on the wall. Seems we have been kissing for a long time. My eyes meet hers once again and we just stare, still dazed. After a few seconds that luckily feel like minutes, she takes a step back.

"I don't know what to say" Ava whispers blushing, holding my hand.

I intertwine our fingers and collect courage to speak, "So is this a yes? Do you want us to try?" I feel my face flushing too.

She smiles, that beautiful breathtaking smile, and nods.

My heart skips a few beats, I honestly think I might have had some kind of tiny heart attack. Next thing I do is jump in her arms. We hug tightly, giggling in a silly way.

* * *

**(Ava's POV)**

Saraa and I had a long talk. After one big bone-breaker hug, we sat together on the couch. Of course this is a big decision and we can't avoid talking about the consequences.

So we talked about the unavoidable fact that her fiancé is my brother, that they are supposed to be planning a wedding, and that we shouldn't fall in love. Guilt stabs both of us, Ray doesn't deserve this. Maybe he can't take enough good care of Sara, maybe he didn't treat her right, but he did love her. Ray doesn't deserve this.

But Sara doesn't deserve to spend her life with someone she doesn't truly love. We don't deserve to spend holidays and family meetings looking into each other's eyes and feeling the pain.

I asked Sara if she wanted to try a solution with Ray first, if she wanted to give him another chance. She said she was doing that already but her feelings for me got stronger every day.

I asked her if she wanted me to leave for a while, go back to my place, give them time to work things out alone. She said no. Squeezing my hand on her lap she told me I can't leave, she said she needs me.

And I need her too. She inspires me to write new songs, to look at the world with different eyes. She makes me happy.

I can't believe how much I've changed being close to her. It's only been a few months since we met, and look at me. I am a different person. My heart is not frozen anymore, it feels warm and light. My actions and reactions, my plans... Come on, look at my balcony, I take care of those flowers every day. Colorful, that's how my world is now. And I should thank Sara for that.

"Thank you" I say, mirroring my thoughts.

"What for?" She asks wearing my favorite smile.

"For being you, for helping me be myself again" I answer, surprised by my complete sincerity.

Her smile fades and her eyes show conflict.

"Will Ray come home tonight?" I ask Sara, guessing she is scared to tell him.

She shakes her head, "No, he is in another state delivering some stuff..."

"Alright, then come stay with Zari and me tonight?" This was an idea that just popped in my head. The thought of a troubled Sara crying sleepless at night thinking how she would tell her fiancé she loves his sister instead... it simply made me feel too uncomfortable. I struggle to protect Sara in every way possible. It is also true that I don't want to spend a sleepless night on my own either, thinking how I would be able to look my brother in the eyes after he found out…

Sara seemed to give it a thought, for a while she was silent. Then she agreed. Zari is her best friend, so what could be better than a sleepover with us?

We arrived at my place carrying a small bag with Sara's clothes for the night. It was already 7 pm. We would have arrived earlier if we hadn't stopped to kiss every moment possible. I can't help it, Sweetlips has really sweet lips... Ever since the trigger was pulled the first time, we just couldn't stop.

We shared a last long and lingering kiss in my car before walking out of it. Beca doesn't want us to kiss in front of Zari, not yet. First she wants to explain what happened. I feel relieved with that, I know Z would judge me on a whole new level when she found out I am more than a friend to Sara. It's something best friends are supposed to do... with that my mind travels to Nora and sadness punches my heart. I knew she would get angry, but I thought at least she would try to understand...

Sara's hand in mine makes me forget about it as we enter the house. There's a note on the table announcing Zari wouldn't be here for dinner. We walk upstairs and I pick up my notes next to the piano.

"I want to show you something" I say smiling.

I sit in front of the piano and clear my throat. I feel nervous and that's a good sign, means it is important. I smile brightly when I feel Sara's hand on my shoulder as I start to sing.

_ How about a cup of coffee? _

_ Me and you, we can meet at the cafe. _

_ Parler while sipping cappuccinos _

_ If that ain't you, we can go hit a movie. _

_ Here I am all jittery and nervous, _

_ Got me feeling that I'm really not good at this. _

_ In your mind I know your thinking what I'm up to. _

_ All I wanna do is try to get to know you. _

_ I can be the one. _

_ You know, the one you don't know you're looking for. _

_ We can be the spark. _

_ To start a fire that the world's been waiting for. _

_ The greatest love affair started with hello. _

_ The greatest love song started with a note. _

_ And the Mona Lisa started with a stroke. _

_ Maybe me and you could be one of those. _

_ The greatest idea started with a thought. _

_ If I think hard enough I can win your heart. _

_ Cause the greatest love story that was ever told. _

_ Could be me and you. _

_ You just never know. _

Silence around us, Sara's hand squeezes my shoulder gently. I look up at her, she is standing next to me and her eyes are teary. Her smile though, it fills my heart with light.

She sits next to me and caresses my cheek. I giggle because it is so obvious she wants to say something but can't find the words.

"Is that song..." She asks finally, her voice weak.

"It is for you" I answer.

And she kisses me in a way a million words couldn't explain.


	15. Chapter 15

* * *

**(Sara's POV)**

Ray ended up spending the whole week in a different state. He wanted to work as much as he could before the wedding so after the big day he could take some days off. He seemed to be oblivious to the wedding most of the time, though. He never even called anymore, he just texted. 

I had the feeling that whenever we got to sit together and talk, he would tell me something important too. I know he reconnected with his ex in a friendly way.  _ Maybe that has something to do with his new attitude? _

I shook my head and push all those doubts into a corner in my head.

During the last week I have been trying to be present in the here and now, enjoying a lot of my time with Ava.

Zari noticed something was going on between us, I am sure. That would explain her sudden urges to go outside and "buy something she forgot". I'll be forever grateful to her because she never pushed us to talk about it, she just patiently waits for our right time.

Ava and I would use those little moments to cuddle on the couch, kiss each other, or quickly share a funny story about ourselves. I enjoyed getting to know her better. Sometimes my mind reminded me of these beautiful dreams I had some time ago, where Ava and I had sex. I feel like what I want now with her has changed. I don't want just sex with her anymore, I want to make love. And that would have to wait until I settle things with Ray.

When I ask Ava about her friends, she looks away, uneasy. 

* * *

**(Ava's POV)**

_ Well, the moment has arrived.  _ I knew it would happen but I didn't want to face it. I wish I had more time with Sara, I wish I could show her all I have, all I am… before the truth comes out.

But I have to tell her. Live can't be built on lies. Even if they aren't relevant anymore. I just have to be honest and whatever happens next, at least we had this week.

I lock my eyes with hers again, and she notices I am serious now.

"Sara…" I start. "I should tell you something. But listen to me," I hold her hand and squeeze it. "I feel… I am very happy tight now, with you, trying."

Sara nods.

I take a deep breath.  _ Let's get it over with _ . "My best friend is called Nora. She has been my friend forever and… she happens to be Ray's ex girlfriend." I say.  _ Now for the hardest part.  _ "She… when I was going to meet you, she… we planned to make you fall for me so Ray would be free for her." I finished, without air.

Sara immediately pulled her hand away from mine, she backed away and searched my eyes. I could see she was confused, processing, trying to make sense of my words.

I felt like I should say something else. "Sara, please listen to me. That is how it started, I swear it-"

"Game night?" She interrupted. All I saw in her eyes was hurt and anger now. I felt a punch in my stomach. "The kiss… the texts, the wedding planning!" Sara kept recounting moments, almost to herself. Her head was spinning so fast, I wish I could have stopped it right there. But I couldn't. It was part of the consequences.

"Sara…" I whispered, but nothing else came out of my mouth. I noticed I was crying.

"The song… everything is fake." She said, standing up.

"No! It's real." I say, but I don't have the strength to stand up.

"I don't… I can't believe you now. All this time I could have worked things out with Ray, you played with me!" Her voice was broken, just like her heart. And it was my fault.

"Is that what you want? To be with Ray?" I asked softly.

"I don't know what I want anymore."

And with that, Sara picked up her things and left.


	16. Chapter 16

* * *

**(Ava's POV)**

I check my phone for the fifth time in twenty minutes. I always do, just in case there is an answer.

But there isn't.

I had no news from Sara directly. These past two months have been agony. I tried to distract myself, I tried to start over, focus on my projects… but everyone else was white noise if I couldn't find Sara's voice. I miss her very much.

I have been receiving news from Lauren, though. It seems Sara went off radar for some time, but Ray got to her eventually. They talked, she told him about me… and then they decided to carry on with the wedding.

Sara is living with Zari, though, she keeps her distance from everyone else. 

Well of course, she is hurt. 

I just wish I could be there to help her heal, to show her that I love her. Because I do. I can admit that to myself now.

Truth is, being here in my bar doesn't help me get over it. How could I, when "She's every woman" is playing in the background?

I close my eyes for a moment, whispering those meaningful lyrics to myself. Then a gentle cough startles me and I open my eyes to find Nora sitting at the bar in front of me.

"Hey." She says. Her face shows a mix of guilt and concern. I must look horrible from lack of sleep.

"Hey." I say.

We stay in silence for a few seconds. Despite being angry with my best friend, her presence is still comforting.

"So um… I am sorry, Ava." Nora started. Our eyes met. "I am sorry I didn't value your feelings the way you deserve."

I turn around for a moment to grab a bottle and pour two little glasses. She reaches out to grab one.

"You are my best friend, Ava. You've always been there for me, I should have been there for you. I was just… blind."

"And selfish." I add to the list.

"And selfish." Nora concedes, happy that I am talking to her. "Look what I did to you." 

I grimace. "What? Do I look that awful?" 

Nora chuckles at my expression. We both feel lighter and more relaxed now. "Well yeah…" she says. And then she turns serious again. "Do you have any news?"

"She's getting married." I say, and swallow all my drink in one move. Then I slam the glass on the table a little bit louder than I intended.

Nora searched for my eyes again. "You should go." She says.

I widen my eyes in surprise. "What for? To witness the worst moment of my life?" 

"To give her the best chance of her life."

* * *

_Here I am._

_The woman who couldn't be tamed._

_The woman who didn't care._

_The woman whose heart was frozen._

_The awesome Ava Sharpe._

_Here I am._

_Standing in front of the church where my brother is going to marry the woman I love._

_What a journey._

_What a revolution of feelings._

_Seconds feel like minutes and minutes feel like hours._

_I gathered the courage to come. To fight one last time for the purest love I have ever felt._

_Please, please universe, let me have this chance._

* * *

**(Sara's POV)**

The day before the wedding I looked in the mirror in deep thought. I had a lot of time to think about this. This was the right thing to do. The one thing I was sure about before Ava Sharpe took me away from my path.

She took my hand and took me down a new path, full of color, flowers and butterflies in my stomach. I shook my head. My own path was safer. At least ai was sure it was real. And well, Ray loved me in the best way he could, he wasn't going to be a bad partner for life…

I got a text. I was going to check it in case it was Zari, but I froze when I saw Ava's name on the screen. 

To be completely honest, my actions froze, but my heart accelerated and my body filled with warmth. _So she still has that effect on me, huh?_

I wondered if she would ever try to contact me again, for the mast two months she had been silent, giving me my own space, just waiting until I was ready to talk to her again… if I ever chose to do so. I was in awe of that respect.

**_Sara, this is Ava. I love you. And I will be outside tomorrow. Make sure you choose what makes you happy._ **

I dropped the phone on the bed with tears in my eyes.

And now, on the wedding day, I am having trouble to breathe. Zari is standing next to me, looking at me, and she knows. I can see in her eyes that she knows. I try asking her without words, is she really waiting outside? Should I take the chance? What if I make a mistake? 

I have so many questions and so little time.

I turn around and see a woman dressed in blue walk inside the church. She looks at Ray, Ray looks at her. She's Nora.

I find Ray's eyes and we explore each other's thoughts. I see confusion and uncertainty. I see doubts and I also see understanding. 

And just like that, I make my decision. No words at all, only heartbeat.

I throw my flowers away and run toward the door. I don't look back, I leave the fears behind me. 

Sunlight strikes me when I step outside the church. My heart drops for an instant but then I find her, leaning on her car a few meters away.

She smiles, I smile and I swear the world stops for us. Our connection is still there, stronger than ever.

Not needing words either this time, I run into her arms. 

There are a lot of things to talk about. 

There are so many things to figure out.

But we will deal with them later.

Together.

* * *

* * *


End file.
